


KuroShu Without An Actual Title

by Chiakitty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I'm sorry?, M/M, Probably OOC as usual, does this count as hurt/comfort?, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiakitty/pseuds/Chiakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu is unwell, so Kuro takes care of him. Naturally, Shu is not pleased when he is unwilling taken to Kuro's house. Feelings and stuff happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	KuroShu Without An Actual Title

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I posted anything, but that's because this is much longer than my usual stories. My friend wanted me to post this, so I hope someone can enjoy it as much as she did. I'd like to thank her for proofreading this. I needed more KuroShu because I did.

Silence. The house was empty besides Shu. His arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow which his face was pressed against. It had been over a week since he stepped foot outside of his home.  
He slipped under the covers, wanting to shut the world out. The door flew open.  
“Itsuki, you need to get out of bed.” Kuro.  
“Non, there's no point!” His voice was muffled by his covers.  
“Don't give me that.” The larger male shook his head before lifting him in his arms. “I made a promise and I don't intend on breaking it. I'm worried about you.”  
“Tch, just because I'm not in my quintessential form— Uh? Where are you taking me? I demand you put me down! Ryu— Kiryu! Stop this!”  
“You're stayin’ with me until you feel okay.”  
“I don't need you to coddle me!”  
“I ain’t ‘coddling’, I'm making sure you feel okay.” Kuro sighed, lips curling into a frown.  
“Well, I don't need you to do that.” Shu whispered.  
Holding a bag in his mouth, Kuro was careful not to drop his childhood friend while he shoved clothes into it.  
“H-hey! You shouldn't touch my p-personal belongings without my permission!”  
“Too late.” Without another word, Shu was whisked off to the Kiryu household.

Gently, Kuro placed Shu down on a couch. “Have you had anything to eat today?”  
“Non…” The ventriloquist stared down.  
“I'll make you somethin’, then you're taking a bath.”  
“You can't make me!”  
“I can. Now you stay here while I cook.”  
Shu lied down, pouting.  
“When I come back, you better still be there.” 

And there he was.  
“Itsuki, sit up. You need to eat.”  
“I don't want to.” Shu clung to the couch. “I’m not hungry…”  
“I'll force feed you if I need to.” Kuro held him tightly in his arms. It was more of a hug than anything else.  
“K-Kiryu! I'm really not hungry…”  
“Just take a few bites.”  
“Non! Mmm…”  
“Come on, Itsuki.” Their eyes met and Shu finally caved.  
“I’ll only have a little…”  
“Good.” Naturally, Kuro supervised the meal.

“I can't eat anymore; my stomach hurts.”  
“You're tellin’ the truth?” Chartreuse eyes pierced through Shu.  
“I-I wouldn't lie! It really does hurt…”  
“Okay. Let's get you in the bath.”  
“Y-you’re coming w-w-with me?”  
“I can't leave you alone while you bathe and while I bathe, so it's easier, and all.”  
“Non! That's something I shan’t allow! I-I…” Shu was entirely red.  
“What? We use to do it when we were kids.”  
“T-that was when we were kids!”  
“I'm sure not much has changed.”  
“E-excuse you? Things have changed! Not that you need to know!”  
“No big deal. I'll drag ya in there if I have to.” Once again, Kuro was lifting Shu up. “Let's take a bath.”  
“I won't let this happen!” The smaller of the two squirmed.  
“Itsuki, when was the last time you bathed?”  
“A few days ago… I know, I'm disgusting! Trash, even!”  
“No, you're just a little out of it. You're gonna take a bath.”  
“Non—” He was carried into the bathroom and placed under the shower head with his clothes still on. “I-I’m not taking them off!”  
“I won't make you.” Kuro pulled off his own clothes. “You can just bathe in them.”  
Shu shrieked, covering his eyes.  
“K-K-Kiryu! I'll never be able to open my eyes now!”  
“Itsuki, calm down. Nothin’ important’s showing.”  
“C-c-c-calm down? How can I do that?” He was incredibly flustered.  
“We’ve known each other forever, you can trust me.”  
Reluctantly, Shu uncovered his eyes. “I-I should undress so my clothes don't get ruined…”  
“There. I'll wash your hair.”

Kuro turned on the faucet, lightly spraying Shu’s hair. “You know, I'm doing this because I care about you. I always have.”  
“You don't need to tell me.” His friend shut his periwinkle eyes. “I-it shows…”  
“Hmm, I wouldn't have known.” Kuro rested his chin on top of Shu’s head.  
“Kiryu!”  
“Just trust me.” He lifted his head and began shampooing.  
“I do, it's hard, but I do…” An honest statement.  
“I'm glad. My mother always told me to keep an eye on those I care about. She’d go on, talking about her ideal future for both of us…” His voice dropped after the first sentence.  
“Kiryu… You’ve never initiated a conversation like this…”  
“Huh?”  
“Well, about your mother…”  
“Suppose you're right.”  
Shu reached for Kuro’s hand after he finished rinsing them both off. “Kiryu…”  
“She always said we were like a little married couple— it was embarrassing, so I never told you.”  
“W-what? A m-m-married couple?” He squeaked, face reddening once again.  
“I'm just tellin’ you what she said. In any case, we should get in the bath. My sister will be home soon, so we gotta be quick.”  
“Okay.” Shu crawled into the tub. “Will there be room…?”  
“I'll make room.” And so he did.

“I-I have a question, Kiryu.”  
“What is it, Itsuki?” An arm wrapped around the guest’s shoulders, startling him.  
“You care about your sister a lot, right?”  
“Of course, why?”  
“You’re protective because of what happen to your mother…?”  
Kuro nodded.  
“If she was still here…”  
“I'd still care just as much about my sister.”  
“I see… I just, I can't comprehend those feelings. My siblings, they don't particularly care about me. I was close with my sister when we were young, yet we grew apart… I don't understand it. I bet I did something to upset her… I'm trash, after all.”  
“Quit sayin’ stuff like that. You grew apart, it happens. It won't always be like that.”  
“It will be if I stay the way I am… I-I’m pathetic.”  
“Itsuki, stop this! I don't like when you say stuff like that.” Kuro’s brow furrowed. “It's destructive…”  
“I-I know. I'm sorry…” Shu chewed on his lip, though he yawned only a moment after.  
“We should get you to bed, even if it’s not that late.” The redhead tried a sheepish smile. It had become obvious to him that the other male was struggling to keep his eyes open. “You gotta put on your pajamas.”  
“I'm sleepy…”  
“I know. I'll help you.”  
Shu really didn't want his help, but it was difficult for him to stand.  
“Careful.” Kuro grabbed his friend, keeping him up. “I'm helping.”

Eventually, Kuro managed to get Shu into his pajamas. After getting into his own, he picked up the drowsy teen.  
“Ryuukun…” Shu was whiny and clingy, acting like a small child.  
“Time to get you to bed.”  
The ventriloquist was already drifting off.  
‘He’s cute in his own way.’ Kuro rubbed his back, carrying him into his bedroom.  
“Where am I sleeping?”  
“Itsuki can sleep in my bed.”  
“But where will you sleep?”  
The other shrugged slightly, “We can share the bed.”  
“Non! W-we couldn't!”  
“It ain’t wrong. We used to all the time.”  
“We aren't kids… I’m so sleepy…”  
Kuro tucked Shu into the bed. “Sleep. I’ll be back. I'm gonna go check if my sister made it home and spend some time with her.”  
Shu was already fast asleep, cuddling a pillow.  
A smile spread across Kuro’s lips as he pecked Shu’s forehead. “Sleep well.” 

After explaining the situation to his  
sister— and being scolded for not telling her sooner, Kuro finally had some time to himself. He realized he should probably update Mika, even if Shu’s condition didn't improve that drastically.  
“Kiryu-senpai!” The second year sounded tired, like he had stayed up waiting for this call. “How is he? How's Oshi-san?”  
“Kagehira, calm down. He's doing a little better.”  
“‘S he sleepin’?”  
“I put him to bed a little while ago.” Kuro yawned quietly. Taking care of Shu could be exhausting.  
“Ya sound tired, Kiryu-senpai.”  
“I gotta stay up in case he needs somethin’.”  
“Oh, call me back if there's an emergency.” Mika could barely keeps his eyes open.  
“Right.”

An hour or so later, Shu wandered out of the bedroom. “Kiryu.” His voice was still laced with sleepiness.  
“What’re you doin’ out of bed, Itsuki?” Kuro pulled him onto his lap.  
“Kiryu…” He pouted, trying to get down, yet the larger male’s grip was too tight. “I want water. Now, would you let go?”  
“Okay, but then you’re going back to bed.”  
“It's cold in there…”  
“I’ll be in there with you.” Kuro was warm…  
“I-I’d rather sleep alone!”  
“Well, you've got no choice, see.”  
“Tch, I didn't ask to stay here!” Shu snarled. “I just want water…”  
“Let's get you some then.”

Shu sat on the bed, sipping the water slowly. He watched as Kuro crawled under the covers before following in suit. “Kiryu, you're too close…” The smaller mumbled. “There's nowhere for me to go. Just don't face me, pretend I'm not here.” That was much easier said than done.  
“Hmph!” Shu puffed out his cheeks.  
“Just go to sleep, Itsuki.”  
“You're distracting me.”  
“Just close your eyes and sleep. It's not hard.”  
“The only times I've slept next to anyone recently, it was Kagehira, climbing into my bed uninvited and clinging to me the way a small child would with his parents. I never did such things with my parents…” His voice was a whisper.  
“That didn't keep you from doing that sorta thing with my mother.”  
“She made me feel safe… You did, too.”  
“Then tell me what I did and let me do it again.”  
“D-d-don't act like you don't remember!” Shu felt his face heating up.  
“Of course. Let's see… Somethin’ like this.” Kuro held Shu from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Shu could feel every breath Kuro took. He hated to admit it, but it was relaxing. It was a lot easier to slumber.

When Shu woke up, he was on top of Kuro, his head on his chest. It took everything for him to not scream, but at the same time, he didn't really feel like moving. Maybe, he could pretend to still be asleep until Kuro woke up. Yes, he'd do that. Shu let his eyes fall shut, clinging to the shirt beneath him. It wouldn't be so bad to sleep like this every night. His heart sank, realizing that some day soon, someone else would probably be sleeping next to his childhood friend and there was nothing he could do to stop it. There’d be no one to hold him. Shu felt tears forming in his eyes, causing him to squeeze them shut. He hated feeling this way. Kuro’s arms wrapped around him tightly as if he knew. “Itsuki…” Shu opened his eyes to find Kuro still sleeping. He felt abashed upon hearing his name; Kuro was in fact dreaming about him. His heart raced. ‘Just go back to sleep,’ repeated in his mind. But he couldn't go back to sleep knowing the position he was in. It felt like his friend would sleep for years. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

“Hmm? Mornin’, Itsuki. Am I holdin’ you hostage?” Kuro smiled down at Shu, rubbing his back.  
“K-Kiryu! This is unacceptable!” They could both feel the heat of his cheeks. “This is why I wanted to sleep alone!”  
“Sorry, sorry. Hate to break it to you, but you're staying here until you're better.”  
“Better? I'm perfectly okay!”  
“You keep telling yourself that, but we both know it ain't true.”  
“Just be quiet and let me go!”  
“You can go when you're calm.” Kuro ran his fingers through Shu’s hair.  
“I am calm…” His voice was weak, probably on the verge of breaking.  
“Shhh, men don't cry.”  
“Men don't share a bed either. And I'm not going to cry, thank you.”  
“Itsuki… In any case, at least I kept you warm and all.”  
“Hmm. Kiryu…”  
“Still wanna get up?”  
“No…”  
“You can stay as long as you like.”  
Shu clung to Kuro’s shirt again, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat in silence.

Hours passed before Shu slid off of Kuro.  
“Somethin’ wrong?”  
“Non, I just figured you'd like to get up or something like that.”  
“You need something then?”  
He shook his head. “I-I don't think I should be cuddling up to you like that…”  
“Right.” Kuro scratched the back of his head. “Don't be mad, but sometimes I think I forget you're a man. No, that's not it… Even if you're a man and I'm a man, holdin’ you feels okay— like it’s the right thing to do.”  
“I-I know what you mean…” Shu sighed as he stood up, walking to the window.  
“Do you mind if I…?” Kuro hugged him from behind.  
“You shouldn't. You don't love me, so you shouldn't!” There was anger laced in his voice. “Someday, you'll have someone to love and then things like this can't go on. She wouldn't like that!”  
“The actual hell are you saying to me?” He tightened his grip on the other male.  
“Stop! D-don't tease me like this!”  
“Tease you?” Kuro’s voice dropped. “Itsuki, you must be misunderstandin’.”  
“I am not! Just…” Shu pulled away, rushing out of the room as tears formed in his eyes.

He ran into the wash closet and slammed the door, locking himself in.  
“Itsuki, don't do this.” Kuro tried the door. “What's gotten into you?”  
Shu didn't reply. He squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Hey, come out. I can pick the lock if I really want to…”  
“Don't you dare!”  
“Then stop runnin’ away from me. I can't help you like this…”  
“I-I don't need or want your help!”  
“I made a promise, Itsuki.” It was only a matter of seconds, the lock was forced open.  
“You invaded my privacy…” Shu’s voice was barely there.  
“You ain't doin’ anythin’, so you don't need privacy. Huh? Why are you crying?”  
“I-I’m not!”  
Kuro sighed, wiping tears off of Shu’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I hate seeing you cry. I'm sorry, really sorry.”  
“That means nothing.” There was now nowhere to hide.  
“Itsuki… Don't make me carry you out of here.”  
“Do as you will… I-I just want to go home!”  
“I get it, you know, but what will change if you go home. Your parents… Kagehira is the only one who cares about you. I know it's hard to hear…”  
“Just be quiet…” Shu pressed his head against Kuro’s chest. “I'm okay… Just don't say anything else.” The taller male nodded in response, wrapping his arms around the shorter, earning him a sheepish smile. 

After giving him a moment to calm down, Kuro ushered Shu back into his room. “Hey, Itsuki, I was thinkin’ and I probably should let you go home.”  
“Non; don't tell anyone that I admitted it, though.”  
“Promise I won't and you know I keep my promises.”  
“Thank you, Kiryu…”  
“It's nothing if I'm doing it for you, so don't worry.”  
“Y-you’re far too kind to me…”  
“Hmm? I wouldn't say that.”  
“But other people don't treat me this way. I've always just been a target.”  
“I'm aware of that. I… You're important to me.”  
“When we were younger, I wasn't so sure I was… Well, at first. You seemed reluctant to befriend me. I probably messed up your other friendships and I'm sorry.”  
“Don't. I like the way most things have turned out.”  
“That can't be true.”  
“Wouldn't lie to you, Itsuki.”  
“Doesn't everyone lie to me? I-I may as well be lying to myself, too.”  
“Itsuki should really shut his mouth.”  
Shu crossed his arms, pouting at Kuro. “There's no need to be so rude about it.”  
“Sorry.” He sighed, sprawling out on his bed. “Didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to… If it did, that'd probably be even more awkward.”  
“Kiryu?” Shu sat next to him, placing his head on the other’s shoulder.  
Kuro shook his head.  
“Tsk…” He rolled over on his side, snuggling up to his childhood friend.

“Itsuki…” Kuro’s voice was a whisper as he stroked a sleepy Shu’s hair. “I'm real glad you trust me. We were close as kids, but we couldn't see each other in middle school.”  
“My parents sent me away… They don't care about me, you said it yourself…”  
“I didn't mean it. Why do I always say the wrong things? Why do you even trust me?”  
“Because I always say the wrong things, too… Even if you say a myriad of stupid things, I at least know you want me around. I'm really not sure why, though.”  
“You're you. Ah, there I go again. In any case, I don't like who I was in middle school and I know you wouldn't either. I had to put myself back together for my sister— for you. I wanted to believe we’d see each other again. Look at us now.”  
“Kiryu is something else.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Of course.”  
“I could say the same about Itsuki.” He rubbed Shu’s back, causing him to let out a soft yawn. “Why are you so sleepy? We didn't even do much of anything.”  
“We’ve talked a lot…”  
“That's fair; you've never really liked talkin’.”  
“That's not entirely true. I-I like talking to you, I always have.”  
“You used to be so scared of me.”  
“I feared everyone, don't take it personally.”  
“I don't; never have.”  
“I’ll never understand you, Kiryu.”  
Kuro chuckled, poking Shu’s cheek. “Get some sleep.”  
The ventriloquist snuggled closer to the martial artist.  
“You were so reluctant yesterday.”  
“That was yesterday.”  
“Funny.”  
“Shh, you sleep too.” He nuzzled him gently. “Sleep well…”  
All Kuro could think was that he must have been really tired to act like that. He held him tightly. 

Kuro couldn't sleep that night. Shu’s words stuck with him. He already had someone he loved. Gingerly, he lifted the other’s chin, sadly smiling down at him. “How can I tell you how I feel about you? Even if I could, what are the chances you’d actually believe me? I really do love you.” Kuro squeezed his eyes shut. “I’d do anythin’ for you. Why are you so stubborn?” He sighed, resting Shu’s head against his shoulder. “It's rare to see you look so peaceful, sleeping or not. I wish I could make you feel that at ease. Itsuki sure has been through a lot. I admire you.”  
Shu’s breath was warm against his skin. All he wanted to do was watch him sleep.

In the morning, Shu was concerned when Kuro wouldn't wake up. It took all night, but he finally drifted off. “Kiryu! Kiryu? Okay, you're still breathing…” He rested his head on the sleeping teen’s chest. “You're supposed to be taking care of me, though I guess that took a lot out of Kiryu, hmm?” A chuckle escaped his lips.  
Shu couldn't deny that he could be considered a handful. He was certainly an acquired taste. Kuro putting up with him for so long was a blessing. “If only you'd love me.” 

A knock at the door startled him. “Kiryu…” He sighed, slipping out of the bedroom. Shu peaked out the window; luckily, it was only Mika. “Kagehira?”  
“Oshi-san!” He clung to the taller male. “I really miss ya!” Tears formed in his eyes. “I've been so worried.”  
It wasn't something he’d admit, but Shu missed him as well, so he let Mika cling for a bit. “Kiryu knows how to care for me…”  
“Mmm, but you’re Oshi-san! ‘S only natural that I worry!”  
What could he say to that? Shu began to laugh, holding back his own tears.  
“Oshi-san!” Mika was pouting, “Don’t laugh! I’m bein’ serious!”  
“I know…” He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
“Huh? I just realized! Where’s  
Kiryu-senpai?”  
“He's quite tired.”  
“But he should be takin’ care of Oshi-san!”  
“It's okay,” Shu pulled away from Mika, patting his head instead, “he needs rest.”

As if on cue, Kuro stepped out of his bedroom. “There’s Itsuki— Kagehira, too.”  
“Mornin’ Kiryu-senpai. I was just worried about Oshi-san.”  
“I get it; I'm always worried about him.”  
“Hmph!” Shu pouted, crossing his arms.  
Kuro wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in close. “It's only because we care.”  
“I know…” He buried his face in the other’s neck.  
Mika couldn't help but smile. “Oshi-san really loves ya, huh?”  
“K-Kagehira!”  
“Itsuki doesn't need to admit it, he shows it.”  
“B-be quiet! How could you fools say such things!”  
Kuro simply grinned.  
“S-sorry, Oshi-san! I should really get going…”  
“Kagehira…” The rosé-haired male’s gaze dropped to the floor, “I wouldn't mind if you visited more… I mean, I usually see you to a point where it's irritating, yet it feels too strange not seeing you.”  
“Oshi-san!” Mika was clinging all over again.  
“Farewell, Kagehira.” Shu closed his eyes, smiling in a way the younger boy had never seen, in a way his childhood friend hadn't seen in ages.  
“Bye-bye!” The boy with mismatched eyes waved as he walked off.

“I'm proud of you, you know.” Kuro pressed their foreheads together.  
“K-Kiryu…” Shu turned away, blushing darkly. “Why?”  
“Because Itsuki is mine.”  
“Non… Y-you don't want me.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I just know!” He tried to run, but Kuro grabbed him by the wrist.  
“Let's not do this again, okay? I care about you, see.”  
“O-okay.”  
“Let's get you somethin’ to eat.”  
Shu nodded solemnly.  
“Itsuki is sulky…”  
“I am not.”  
Kuro placed his hand on Shu’s cheek. “I meant it when I said I was proud of you.”  
“I know…”  
“It was the way you smiled.”  
His blank stare was so innocent.  
“You had this childlike purity… Guess you haven't gone and changed all that much.”  
“If only I had.”  
“You wouldn't be you. We wouldn't be here. I want Itsuki to keep bein’ Itsuki. After everything, you're still ‘Icchan’.”  
Shu was at a loss for words. Kuro always made everything okay. 

When he pulled away, Shu fell into a chair. “Kiryu, after I eat, I'd like to be alone for a bit.”  
“Will you stay in my room?”  
“If I have to… I want to do some sewing.”  
“I won't bother you then.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No need to do that.”  
“I do.”  
Kuro tousled Shu’s hair.  
“Don't…”  
“Does it bother you?”  
“No…”  
“Then why should I stop?”  
“Y-you have food to make?”  
“You've got me there.” The red-haired male chuckled, lifting his hand off of the other’s head. 

Shu spent hours locked away in Kuro’s room. Sure, he needed a reasonable amount of alone time, yet his friend was feeling concerned. After a moment of considering, he knocked on the door. When there was no answer, Kuro opened it. Shu had fallen asleep at the desk. ‘Damn, if that ain’t adorable… I've really gotta tell him.’  
“Itsuki, come on. If you wanna sleep, sleep in bed.”  
“Ryuukun…” He held out his arms.  
“You want me to carry ya, huh?”  
“Please…?”  
“C’mere.” Kuro lifted Shu in his arms.  
“Hold me close tonight, Ryuukun…”  
“I can do that.”  
In response, he earned a sleepy hum.  
“Hey, we’ve been stuck in this house for so long. I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow.”  
“Then go ahead. I want to sleep.” Shu whined like he did when they were little.  
“Itsuki sure got fussy.”  
“Non! Now hush.”  
“Alright.” Kuro wrapped himself entirely around Shu.  
“Ryuukun’s cuddly… Thank you.”  
“Shh, I'm doin’ this because you asked. You told me to be quiet, so you gotta be quiet yourself.”

Morning came too quickly for Shu’s liking. He didn't want Kuro’s strong arms to let him go, but he got up to shower.  
Shu sat up slowly, remembering that his dear friend had mentioned getting him out of the house the previous night. Where could he be taking him? He felt a bit anxious as he waited, though he was glad Kuro trusted him outside of the house. Shu jumped when the other returned, sitting right next him. “Itsuki should get ready, too.”  
“Can't I just go like this…?” That was unlike him.  
“No, I'm not takin’ you anywhere until you're clean.”  
“I am clean!” He puffed out his cheeks.  
“Okay, just keep wastin’ time.”  
“You're turning it around on me? Hmph!”  
“I wanna take you someplace special.”  
“Now the place is special? Kiryu…” He stood slowly, “I’ll go.”  
“That's a good Itsuki.”  
“Don't.” Shu dragged himself into the bathroom.

He couldn't help but feel self conscious as he undressed. Was he good enough to be taken somewhere special? All he saw himself as was trash, so how did Kuro see anything different? Shu stared down at the tiled floor, reaching to turn on the shower. Even if he was clean, he was just going to be cleaned up trash. He wanted to believe he actually meant something to the other male; he wanted to believe he was at least special to him, but… Anger washed over him. Shu wanted to scream, to let out all the pain he had been holding in. Why couldn't the poor thing just be loved? He was pathetic… He was trash. Time slipped away from him as it did for so many years. Insults swarmed through his head. Things his parents had said, his siblings, total strangers even had a way with words. Everything came crashing down after Nazuna left and that was only a brief period in his life where he felt okay. Was “okay” the word for it? But okay wasn't good enough to make up for so much that had went wrong in his life. He couldn't breathe. It felt as if a knife was rapidly stabbing him in the heart. Shu realized that not even before Valkyrie’s downfall was he okay. Okay was being by Kuro’s side. Okay was Kuro accepting him for who is was— protecting him from all the troubles that came with being him. Everything about Kuro was okay. No, it was more than okay, but Shu had no words to describe the feeling he had around his childhood friend. The word he could use to somewhat describe it was “love”, yet it had to be stronger than that. Lost in his thoughts, Shu didn't notice Kuro banging on the bathroom door at first.

“Itsuki! Itsuki, hurry up! We don't have all day, you know and… this is somethin’ that I need to happen. I really think it’ll be good for both of us.” Kuro hadn't sounded so innocent in years or maybe he had never sounded the way he currently did? Perhaps he was letting his guard down as well.  
“R-right! I just need a moment to make myself decent.”  
“Go on.”  
Shu dressed quickly, though he took the time to make sure he looked proper.  
The door slowly creaked open.  
“Shall we go?”  
“Yeah.” Kuro was staring, but he really couldn't help it. He just wanted to tell Shu how beautiful he was. Instead, the taller male reached out and grabbed the shorter’s hand.  
“K-Kiryu! Why?”  
“You might run if I don't hold onto you.”  
“Kiryu is an idiot!”  
“Well, if I'm feelin’ the way I think I am, you might be right.”

Their destination was only a short walk.  
“Kiryu, this park…” Shu squeezed his hand.  
“We used to play here all the time as kids.” Kuro squeezed back. “I told you I was takin’ you somewhere special.”  
“You're just… Kiryu.” He could feel his cheeks heating up.  
“Come over here.” Kuro sat on a bench, waving Shu over. “There's something I really need to get off my chest.”  
“Hmm? Do as you need to.”  
“Look at me.”  
“Tch…”  
“This park is where we first met, where we said goodbye each other before middle school. I would come back once in a while, hopin’ we’d meet here again. But we didn't, we met at Yumenosaki. You returning to me was the best thing that could’ve happened. I got a chance to fall in love with you all over again. See, what I'm trying to say is… I love you?”  
“T-this isn't some sort of twisted joke?”  
“Of course not. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for some time…”  
“You should have told me before putting me through so much misery!”  
“I know, I was selfish. I'll make it up to you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. I wanna make Itsuki smile that gorgeous smile the way he does when he's truly happy. Please forgive me.”  
Shu pressed his nose against Kuro’s neck, hugging his arm tightly. “If only you weren't you… It would be so much easier to forget you and move on. I shan’t do that. I would obviously be lying if I said I didn't love you back.”  
Kuro only chuckled, kissing the top of his love’s head.


End file.
